In My Arms
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Knowing Fionna was being abused by Flame Prince angered Marshall. But the thought of Fionna being angry at him for doing something always held him back. After remembering everything that has happened, nothing can hold him back now. FIOLEE


**A/N: So I thought of this as I listened to the song (which you should check out by the way if you've never heard it) at four in the morning the other day and decided I'd do it. I've been wanting to write some type of fic where Flame Prince is abusive due to his anger. Please review and Thanks for reading. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'In My Arms' By Plumb. If you have never heard of her, you should check her out. She sings like an angel.**

_In My Arms_

Marshall watched silently as Fionna and her boyfriend, Flame Prince, played together in the grasslands. A sigh escaped his fanged lips as he wondered why she stayed with him. Why stay with someone who abuse you? He sighed once more.

_Your baby blues_  
_So full of wonder_  
_Your curly cues_  
_Your contagious smile_  
_And as i watch_  
_You start to grow up_  
_All I can do is hold you tight_

He noticed that even though she was in pain, she smiled all the time. He didn't even believe what that hot-headed Prince did to her until that one day Fionna showed up at his house in tears. Her body was covered in burns and bruises. He didn't know what to do. I'll he could do was hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

_Knowing clouds will rage in_  
_Storms will race in_  
_But you will be safe in my arms_  
_Rains will pour down_  
_Waves will crash all around_  
_But you will be safe in my arms_

"It's all my fault Mashall! I deserved it! It's what I get for being a bad girlfriend..." Fionna exclaimed as more tears ran down her cheeks.

Marshall frowned and pulled her closer, "it isn't your fault Fi! He gets angry at the simplest of things and he decided to take it out on you. Youre the last person at fault! Please Fi, I'm begging you, please leave him." Marshall pleaded.

Fionna shook her head, "I-I cant Marshall... I love him..." She said softly.

_Story books are full of fairy tales_  
_Of kings and queens and the bluest skies_  
_My heart is torn just in knowing_  
_You'll someday see the truth from lies_

Flame Prince was her first boyfriend. She doesn't know what a good relationship is. She doesn't know that what was happening to her shouldnt be happening. It broke his heart seeing her in so much pain. But when she realizes that Flame Prince was only using her as a punching bag, that was going to put her through more pain and that hurt him even more.

_Knowing clouds will rage in_  
_Storms will race in_  
_But you will be safe in my arms_  
_Rains will pour down_  
_Waves will crash all around_  
_But you will be safe in my arms_

Anger filled him and a frown formed. Just knowing that he'd continue to abuse her pissed him off more.

Marshall landed on the ground and closed his umbrella now that the sun was going down. His hands formed into fists and he began walking towards them. He had been a terrible friend. Even though Fionna told him not to do anything, he should have stopped that 'boyfriend' of hers.

_Castles they might crumble_  
_Dreams may not come true_  
_But you are never all alone_  
_Because I will always_  
_Always love you_

As he neared closer, his walk turned into a run.

Fionna turned and noticed the pissed Marshall. Before she could stop him, she watched as Marshall punched Flame Prince directly in the face.

Marshall hissed as his hand burned but he continued to punch him, feeling good that he was the one doing it.

Fionna looked down at the Prince who was unconscious. "Why did you do that?" She asked softly.

Marshall grabbed one of Fionnas knee socks and pulled it down, revealing more burns and bruises. "That's why."

_Clouds will rage in_  
_Storms will race in_  
_But you will be safe in my arms_  
_Rains will pour down_  
_Waves will crash all around_  
_But you will be safe in my arms_

Fionna nodded slowly and looked at Marshall. "Thank you..."

Marshall grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Where are we going?" Fionna asked confused.

Marshall blushed lightly. "To my house. I'm going to show you what it means to be loved."

**A/N: And there's the end of it. What did you readers think? Tell me! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
